The Simple Life of a Farmer
by Atomizer
Summary: Jax is a simple teen. Lives on a ranch taking care of cattle and animals, gotta mom and dad with a little sister, and has been homeschooled his whole life. Now he has been invited to go to a high school called Yokai Academy. Jax's simple life might no longer be simple.
1. Introduction

"Now what do y'all reckon this could be?" A man picks up a brochure from the mail slot on his home.

"Well it looks like a brochure for something but for who?" A woman looks over the shoulder of the man and starts to read the words on it.

'Hello Demetri family, it seems your son Jax was hand picked from a lottery to attend the prestigious school of Yokai Academy. He may have been home-schooled but when you mailed his grades in to be evaluated we saw he excelled in almost every category we teach here. We hope you send your son to our school, it would be a great honor to us and to him. If you do decide to send him to our school we will offer a full paid tuition for his education and he will be living on campus as well. You have until the end of the week to send a letter back saying if he'll attend or not. Just put the letter in the brochure and and send it through the mail slot and we shall receive it. We hope your son will be attending our school.'

Both of the parents are a little skeptical of this. A brochure just appearing out of nowhere to accept their son in a school they haven't heard of. Something must be going on.

"Now I reckon there is something going on here Hannah, we just sent his grades out to be tested. I don't think they'd get here this fast."

"I agree, but with the little money we make from farming I think it'd be a great opportunity. He doesn't have many friends and this can help him with his social skills as well. Plus he'd be getting a better education if this school is a prestigious school."

"Hmmm, you make some good points but don't know how Rose will take, you know how much she loves her brother."

"I know James, but I do believe this is for the best. Let's call him down. HEY JAX, CAN YOU COME DOWN FOR A SEC?"

"COMIN MA" a voice that sounds no older than a seventeen year old comes from up stairs and someone coming downstairs. The boy has golden blond hair with green emerald eyes. He normally wears jean overalls and a green flannel as well with some black work boots.

"What do y'all need from me?" Jax takes a seat at the dinner table as his parents take the seats next to him.

"Come take a look at this, it's a brochure to a school and it seems you've been invited to attend it. You would get the tuition paid and you'll be living in campus but you'll only be able to come home for vacations. How does it sound?" His mother told him while handing him the brochure.

"Both your father and I have talked about it, and we do think it'd be for the best. I know you aren't the beat with social skills and haven't really left the house at all. But we both think this would help you develop yourself and maybe find who you are as well."

Jax is reading over the brochure and contemplating if generally wants to go or not. "Well this does look suspicious and I trust both my parents with my life to realize this as well. But with how our money situation I think I agree with you Ma. I'll go back up and get ready to leave." He hugs both his parents "I love you guys"

His father and mother hug back " We love you too Jax. Now go pack up and make sure to break the news to your sister gently."

"I will Ma"

**\--**

A week passed and a bus pulled up by their house. The whole family is waiting outside with Jax. He has all his bags and he is ready to go. Rose is holding onto his pant leg not wanting him to go. His parents have a hand on each of his shoulders wishing him luck.

The door opens and inside is the bus driver. He looks like a tall Caucasian man in a bus driver outfit, although he is smoking a cigar in a bus which is a little weird.

"Welcome aboard, I've heard a lot about you Jax. I'm sure you'll fit right in with the rest of the students. Take a seat anywhere, you're the last one I had to pick up and it was easier to take two trips that make one giant one. Hope you enjoy a bus all to yourself."

Jax hops on the bus and takes a window seat around the middle of the bus. As the bus takes off he waves goodbye to his family and shows them his smile one last time.

**\--**

Jax stepped off the bus and took in the scenery not really paying attention to what the bus driver was saying. He looked around and saw he was near a cliff with dead trees everywhere and a gothic design for the signs. When he looked over the cliff he saw water as red as blood.

'Huh, must be algae season round these parts. No swimming in the water nearby. And with those thoughts Jax took his first steps into his new highschool life of Yokai Academy.

During his walk he took some time to mull things over. This is his first time actually going to a school that wasn't home. He'll be living in a dormitory and won't see his family for a while. He is gonna miss all his animal friends, especially Waddles his pet pig. But on the bright side he is going to spread out his very short metaphorical wings and start to fly from out of the nest and into the world. Make some new friends and get to experience new cultures all meshing together.

Taking in one last deep breath and started to lightly jog to his destination, the student dormitories. While jogging he passed by a few students, nodded his head and kept on jogging. Once there he went up to the receptionist, told them his name, got his room key, climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor and unlocked his door and went into his room.

He threw his bag on the floor, sat on his bed and let out a sigh. He looked around and saw the room was painted with a beige color on the walls, wooden floor that has a small grey rug on it, has a few shelves, a dresser, a double sized bed and his own bathroom which has ceramic on the floor with the beige walls, a shower, sink, and a toilet.

He layer down on his bed and looked at the clock and saw it was around 11am. The speech from the Headmaster will take place around noon. From there he looked out the window and saw the woman's dormitory across the courtyard and the courtyard itself which has a few trees, a fountain in the middle of it and a few benches to relax on.

He took the forty five minutes he had to unpack his clothes, toiletries, a small pot, some soil and a seed. He put the soil in the pot and then the seed in the soil and watered it with water from the sink. He then placed it on the window sill. Once done with that he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. Carrying his key in his back pocket he made his way down the stairs and walked towards the auditorium where the speech will take place.

While on his walk down he saw some more students making their way down as well. Some were running others had a light jog and others just walked calmly. No one really stood out in his opinion, just normal students trying to get to the Headmaster's speech.

Once he arrived on the auditorium he saw it was quite spacious enough to hold about 450 students. He took a seat on one of the bleachers in the back. So there he sat for the next few minutes listening to aimless chatter of the students waiting until the Headmaster arrived. He looked around as well and saw a student with what looked like horns or a tail. He stopped and took a double look and saw nothing on the student's body.

'Huh, must not have gotten enough sleep or I'm just going crazy. Either or could happen really.' He started to nod off until he heard the coughing of a deep voice into a microphone.

**"Testing testing, can everyone hear me? Yes? Good. Welcome to Yokai Academy, everyone here was invited or hand picked to come to this school. So you all should feel proud to be invited here. Now as the name suggests this is a school for monsters and this school will teach you how to live peacefully with humans outside…"**

Jax stopped listening after he heard this school was about monsters. He looked around once more but with more worry and anxiety and saw no one really looked phased from that statement. He decided to tune back into the speech only to wish he didn't.

**"...if found out that a human or a human snuck their way into this school they will be killed on sight and be disposed of immediately…"**

From there Jax started to hyperventilate to himself quietly to not draw attention of others.

'This is a prank...Yeah a prank, by this time tomorrow I'll wake up in my dorm room and see this is all a prank, hehe.' He just wishes he could convince himself that easily as he did with his thought process.

The rest of the speech was more about how humans are too strong with their guns and weapons and too plentiful and how monsters must deal with staying in human form. Nothing he didn't really want to listen to while trying to calm himself down. He tuned in at the end to hear where he had to go tomorrow.

**"...in your mailbox at the dorms you will receive your school schedule and what homeroom you will be in for the rest of the year. And with this I dismiss you all. Be ready for class tomorrow."**

Jax was the first one out of the auditorium and once he was out he took off in a fast jog to get away from everyone. Once he got into the dorms, be went to his mailbox and got his schedule. He then just fell down onto his bed and had a crisis in his head.

'This can't be happening, it's all a bad dream or a prank. Ya know what, I'll unpack everything else and then I'll head to bed. Yeah that sounds like a good plan. Once I wake up everything will become normal and I'll wake up in my bed at home.'

Jax proceeds to unpack the rest of his clothes, small gardening tools, and a book with pencils to draw in.

He then takes a seat at the desk and starts to draw to help calm him down. He draws for a few hours making pictures of different types of plants and once down he starts to make a list of things he'll enjoy here.

'I hope they either have a gardening or swim club, I miss swimming and maybe now will be a chance to get back into it.'

With that as his last thought his changes into his pajamas and heads to bed hoping this is all a bad dream.

\--

**AN: Hey, this my first story on here, hope people enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. Still new to writing so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Also I don't own Rosario Vampire, all rights belong to the owner.**


	2. Start of Classes

The sound of an alarm echoed throughout the dorm room. After a few seconds a hand reached out from under the blankets and turned off the alarm. Jax rolls over and looks at the clock and sees the time five-thirty in the morning. He pulls the blankets off his body and gets out of bed. From there he went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Once that was all done got changed into his uniform which consists of a white button up shirt with a red tie and green blazer with khaki pants to finish off the look.

He looks over at the clock and sees it is six o'clock on the spot. He walks over the desk and sees the schedule that is written out for him. Classes start at seven with his homeroom teacher Miss Nekonome. From there he has math at eight, history at nine, physical education at ten, art at eleven, lunch at twelve, music at one, and it finishes off with english at two with the school day ends at three. Breakfast is also offered from six to six-fifty.

With the schedule looked over Jax nods to himself, unlocks the door and walks out then locks the door behind him. From there he walks down the steps, greets anyone else who is up at this time and jogs to the cafeteria.

While jogging, he starts to think about the situation he is in.

'Welp, it's not a dream and I did not wake up in my house. Let's try not to have a mini breakdown in the cafeteria or in the school in general. But here's hoping they have human food I can eat cause if not let's hope I'm not allergic to whatever they serve here.'

He eventually arrived at the cafeteria, he looks up at the clock and sees that the jog only took about ten minutes.

He looks around and finds where the food is being served and is pleasantly surprised to see that human food is served here. He walks up and grabs himself some waffles and bacon and a glass of orange juice to finish it off. He takes a seat at one of the many empty tables and starts to eat away at his breakfast. As he is eating the cafeteria slowly starts to gain more students slowly flooding in through the doors.

Eventually another student decides to sit down across from him. She is wearing a different uniform then really anyone else around him. It consists of a black sleeveless shirt with the back and sides going down to around her knees with the front part staying open. The middle area has white trimming on the edges and has wooden clips keeping it closed. She is wearing black plants to finish off the style with black shoes as well. And next to her she has a bo staff with her.

"Hey, my name is Deshiko. What's yours deshi?" Deshiko tilts her head and smiles. She has red hair with a ponytail on top of her head going downwards and two ponytails on the side, all of which are kept up through white ribbons and has yellow eyes. "You're a first year like me right deshi? That means we should be friends and get along well deshi."

Jax responds as such "Yeah, I'm a first year and my name's Jax and I guess we could be friends. Never had one before."

"You've never had a friend before deshi! How have you lived your life deshi!" Deshiko pretends to faint on the table but gets right up after hitting it.

"Well I've kinda been homeschooled my whole life and don't really know how to act or what to say" Jax gives a nervous chuckle after saying that.

"Well right now you're going a great job deshi. What was it like being homeschooled your whole life deshi?"

Right before Jax was gonna answer the hell goes off signaling that first period is going to start soon.

"Oh hey, that's the bell. I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go. See ya round." With that Jax stood with trash in hand, walked towards the trashcan and threw it away and got to walking to his first class of the day.

When Jax arrived at his classroom he looked around the room and saw mostly empty desks. He spotted a seat by the window near the back. He took his seat in the class and went to unpack his things. But he left his backpack in his room and now it's too late to go get it since first period is starting.

'Well crap, great way to start off the first day. Sure someone came up and talked with me but not sure why she did it though, probably wants to kill me. And now I forgot my bag in my room. Just gotta stay positive and I'll put all my books in my locker for today.' Jax had a sullen look on his face and turned to look out the window just to see trees and shrubbery.

A few minutes pass of Jax just looking out through the window until he heard a loud female voice.

"Alright class, let's start the first day of school Nya~" this voice belongs to a woman who has sandy blonde hair with her eyes closed and wearing a white blouse with a green tank top and a short denim skirt. She also appears to have a car tail sticking out from the bottom of the skirt but the point of origin is unknown to Jax. "My name is Miss Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher."

"As you all know from the speech yesterday, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters to try and live in the human world Nya~. After all the humans both outnumber and can out power us since they have firearms and explosives on their side as well. So everyone please try to stay in your human form as long as possible since it is against the rules to go into your monster form Nya~. Now with that over can get onto attendance."

From there Jax just kinda tuned her out from realizing that monsters do exist with her being a living breathing monster and none of it was a dream.

'Okay, so I'm in a school full of monsters and I'm the only human and it's against the rules to be a human to begin with from the speech from yesterday, but it's against the rules to be in your monster form for any reason so I think I'll be safe anyway. Let's just try not to bring too much attention to yourself and we'll be fine.'

While Jax was staring out the window he didn't really notice the time go by so he was shaken out of his trance once he heard the bell that signifies next period. He got up from his seat and started to walk out the door since homeroom didn't give him any books for the school year. Before he left he heard Miss Nekonome say something about joining clubs and how it's a required thing to do.

'Clubs, if it wasn't for the monsters I'd actually be excited to join them. I'll have to look around and ask people what clubs there are. Hopefully they got a swim or gardening club.' And with that final thought he walked out the door and started to go towards his next class. Looking at his schedule he sees he has to go to math next.

Once he arrives in the room he hears a familiar voice, one that he heard only about an hour ago.

"Hey Jax, I see you have math with me deshi. Come sit next to me, it's gonna be the greatest math class ever deshi." Jax walks over and takes a seat next to Deshiko. "At least I won't be alone in this class deshi."

"That is true, just sucks I forgot my bag buy I'll live through the day at least. What do you think our math teacher is like? And I never did get to answer your question about homeschool." Jax sighs and relaxes in his seat wishing it was next to the window but Deshiko got that seat.

Before Deshiko could answer the question. A woman who has dark brown with an auburn tint with circular glasses over her eyes. She has a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar on that leaves to the imagination and a short dark skirt.

"Good morning class, my name is Ms. Kagome. I hope you all are ready to learn math today. But first I have to hand out these math books to everyone."

As Ms. Kagome is handing out the math books she stops at Jax's table. Jax's eyes widen and starts to think that he was already caught red-handed and was going to be executed.

'This was a speedrun on my life any% glitched. Well I had a good life. Shame I couldn't get more friends but Deshiko was a good one.' As Jax holds his breath he looks up at the teacher only to notice she out books and just so happened to stop at his desk. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. 'I wasn't caught so that's good.'

Once Ms. Kagome finished handing out the books it was time for class to start. "I will tolerate no daydreaming or talking in my class so be quiet and be prepared to learn math."

Math class proceeded without much happening except math, and Deshiko trying to annoy him when the teacher wasn't looking. Once the bell rang, Jax picked up his math book and started walking out the door.

"Hey Jax, wait up, where are you going deshi?"

"I'm going to my locker to drop my book off since I forgot my bag in my room, care to join me?"

"Yes, I think will join you deshi."

The two walked to Jax's locker without a hitch and they separated ways and went to their next respective class and for Jax it is history. And with a nod to himself that he survived two classes so far he walks to history more confident than the other two classes.

**Answer to the one review: this is more like an alternate universe case where Jax took the place of Tsukune and someone else takes the place of Moka. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari will still be here but they are gonna be more like gag characters like Team Rocket.**


	3. End of Classes for Day 1

History class is Jax's favorite subject to learn about no matter what time or subject. History teaches you to never make the mistakes those in the past have made. Now with this history Jax is curious to know if it will all be about monster history or Japanese history or whatever its about. All he knows is that he is going to enjoy this class period the most out of all of them today. After all. He could learn all about these different monsters and why they have they haven't come out of hiding or if they have helped the humans before and got punished for it.

Jax walked into the classroom and saw there were historical scrolls on the walls, some shelves with text books on them, a globe on the teachers desk, a chair behind said teachers desk where the teacher is sitting, a blackboard that has writing saying 'Welcome to History class' and some paintings of historical people that Jax doesn't recognize. He sits down in one of the many chairs and just relaxes for a little while taking in all the history that he can learn from here.

Once the rest of the class shuffles in and they all take their seats the teacher turns around in his chair. He appears to be a gentleman around the age of 70. He has grey thinning hair, grey moustache, glasses with brown eyes, and many wrinkles on his face. He is wearing a white button up long-sleeved shirt with a grey tie, khaki pants held up by a brown belt and finally brown dress shoes. Overall, he looks like a history teacher should, weathered and old but still stand strong like a solid oak tree.

'I bet this man is ready to teach this class and I am ready to learn everything that he has to teach.' Jax thinks to himself as he can't help but be excited for this class to start.

"Alright class, attention all students, my name is Mr. Mellowspur and by entering this classroom, you have left Yokai Academy behind and are now going to be on an adventure throughout all of life's history that we know of. So, one at a time everyone come pick up a book and we will start to learn about why monsters had to go hiding into the first place. But before we learn that we must learn that monsters weren't always hated as they are today." The teacher exclaims as the students get books one by one all eager and ready to learn history for this hour of the day.

"We shall start off all the back in the day when Genghis Khan was trying to invade literally everything, and I do mean everything. This is how some of the yokai came to be, by one man getting lucky with animals. While other yokai came into existence by negative or positive feelings that have manifested into a physical form and from there yokai exist into the world. They were not shunned since they were all part of natures beauty and we were accepted into the world with open arms. It wasn't until around Europe started catching wind of these supernatural abilities that seemed to go against their own catholic religion and went on a yokai hunt killing and destroying all yokai that have encountered. From simple yokai likes elves and kitsunes to golems and dragons. None were spared from the Europeans so to survive Yokai were forced into hiding. From there yokai started to thin out and become urban legends that were passed down from generations since no one could prove they are alive. Now that the beginning monologue is over, please open your books and turn to page 10 so we can start on chapter 1." The teacher then turns around and starts to write notes on the blackboard behind him. "Now class, I want you all to copy these notes I'm writing as we continue to read through chapter 1."

From there the class proceeded to have more history shoved down their throat then they ever thought they would in one singular day. The class never knew that history could be so exciting so when they heard the bell ring some let out a sigh of disappointment while others a sigh of relief for having so much history knowledge in the first day of class.

"Alright class, that will be all for today. Please continue to read through chapter 1 and have notes taken so we can finish chapter 1 tomorrow so we can keep learning more and more. See you all tomorrow class." And with the everyone shuffled out of the class still a little dizzy from all the knowledge that was hammered into their brain. Jax just had to stop by his locker to and deposit his history book and can't wait for the next day of history.

'Alright, after history it shows that I have co-ed physical education next. Not my favorite class but it will have to do for the day. After all everyone has gotta stay in shape. Especially me since I have to run away from all my classmates since they can all easily kill me.' With that last realistic thought Jax jogs to the locker rooms so he can change into his uniform and start the next period of his day.

* * *

Jax walked out of the locker room with the gym uniform of a white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue sport shorts. All the other guys of his class were wearing the same thing as him. Across the room the females were wearing a while t-shirt and navy blue bloomers. No one really caught Jax's attention except for some girl with long turquoise hair with green eyes that shine like emeralds and stands out a lot due to her non-natural hair color. Jax thought about going over there and introducing himself, but chose against it trying to figure out where the teacher is and where that thought came from in the first place.

'This is a school filled with monsters, why would I want to introduce myself to one. That would make me easy pickings. If they come over to me I'll talk but won't be that into the conversation and hope they go away. That didn't really work with Deshiko though but then again she seems like the girl who can't really pick up on social cues so I'll give her a pass for now.' While Jax was musing the teacher decided to finally show himself. The teacher stands tall, maybe around 6'1, with red short spiky hair and brown eyes. He appears to be wearing a white tracksuit with blue trimmings on the side and color. He appears to have a dull look in his eyes, showing that he feels this class will be boring. He stretches out his shoulders and his neck to get ready for another class of teenagers.

"Alright class, listen up since we don't got all day. I am Mr. Kotsuba and you will treat with the upmost respect. If I hear one little line of disrespect I will have you punished. Now that I got the introduction out of the way, I want you all to run 10 laps around the track to get warmed up and from there we will limber up with some jumping jacks and squats. Well, get to it. GO GO GO!" After that some kids jumped, Jax included, and all the students started running those ten laps around the track. Some kids were faster the others, like the girl with turquoise hair. Jax found a comfortable pace somewhere in the middle of the pack, he had the endurance and stamina to beat out the slower kids but couldn't match the speed of the kids in the front. With the pace he was going at he started to get lost in thought trying to figure out what would be the best plan of action but shows he didn't really have to after seeing that he can outspeed some students/monsters but has some doubts he could take them in a fight. He could also hear the teacher throwing insults at the students to get them to speed up and go faster.

'Wow, this guy is rude but I can ignore that so long that I stay on his good side. Since I can outrun some I won't need to worry about that but physical strength I am probably one of the weakest people around, maybe the weakest so I'll need to train but it looks like they don't have a gym. Welp, to the library then to find fitness books on how to get fit.' While Jax was mulling around in his thoughts he didn't notice that he slowly picked up speed till he actually caught up with the teal haired girl and could make more things out about her.

Her hair went down to about the middle of her back and she seemed to have what looks like a pair of shells in her hair. She appears to be 5'6 with and hourglass figure and that was everything Jax could make out but he feels he can't take his eyes off her for some reason.

Jax finished the 10 laps not with ease per se but with out exhausting himself. The teacher then had them line up and starting picking each one out one by one until the class about split in half. After the teacher linde up the students he started throwing dodge balls in the middle of the court till there were about 20 balls on the court in total. Once all of them were on the court he blew his whistle and yelled "Dodgeball is a go, once you are hit you are out of the game and cant play, get playing."

Jax decided he wouldn't run for the balls but rather wait in the back so he can react faster and play more defensively since his classmates strength could be much stronger then his own. He saw classmates all scramble and just devolve into chaos to not get his, get a ball, throw it and run away like guerilla tactics but there was nothing to hide behind so it was not as effective. Jax threw a few balls dodged some others but nothing fun was going on. That held true until he saw a ball coming straight for his face but knows he can't react fats enough to dodge. In a last ditch before he gets knocked out by the inevitable dodge ball Jax whips the ball as fast and hard as he can hoping he can get someone out which actually happened. Jax's dodgeball hit the teal haired girl in the chest and Jax himself was launched by the dodgeball that hit him in the face. His counscisiness was going in and out. Jax wobbled to the side of the arena, sat down and proceeded to pass out on the bench.

* * *

When Jax came to all he saw was white. White ceiling and walls and one or two windows and white beds everywhere. The white did not help with the major headache he was nursing right now.

"Ah, you're awake I see. You came to slower then I wanted but faster then I expected. You are in the infirmary after you took a heavy hit to the face from a dodgeball. You should be more careful of that." A feminine voice caught his attention. She has silken silver hair with deep purple eyes and pointed ears. Her clothes consist of white scrubs both top and bottom. She is around 5'8 with a fit body and modest breast size"I've already checked everything and you do not have a concussion so you are free to get back to your classes, it's the last period after all so you better hurry" with that last statement the nurse gives Jax a slip of paper and walks out of the room to file it all in the computer.

Jax hops out of the bed and reads the note. 'Jax has just woken up, please excuse his lateness. Signed, The School Nurse.'

'Guess I gotta go to my last class, sucks I missed lunch though so I'll have to go get my food later on in the day. What even was my last class and my head is pounding so much I feel like there so is some damn construction going on up there.' Jax reaches into his pocket and pulls out his schedule and reads that his last class of the day is English. "Not my favorite but certainly better then math class though. No use standing around so I gotta hurry up and get there.'

Once Jax got to English class he handed his note to the teacher and sat down next to a tan skinned girl. The teacher looks young with a beard and sunglasses on for some reason and he appears to yell a lot. He also has a muscular build to his body as well.

The girl next to him has tan colored skin with light blonde hair help back by a tiara to keep in place though a few bangs did get through. Her eyes are a deep red color. On her ears are cross shaped earrings that are silver with a red jewel in the middle of them. She is also wearing white gloves that go all the up to her shoulder and go well with her skin tone.

While Jax is looking out the window listening to the teacher exclaim the words 'excellent' and 'marvelous' he gets a note on his desk reading

'_hey, you wanna talk at dinner. You look like you could use a friend_

_\- your neighbor'_

Jax looks around and sees the girl next to him smiling to show that she was the one that sent him the letter. Jax picks up his pencil and writes back his response.

_'sure, I ain't got nothing going on anyway. see you at dinner_

_-your neighbor by the window'_

* * *

**ALRIGHT, I'm back. I got a job and that was keeping me busy for most of my days and Fire emblem three houses and Smash bros. But now I am back and with a chapter 3 of this story. I promise y'all you wont have to wait as long for Chapter 4. Writers promise. See you all next time.**

**This is Sass-Sama, signing off.**


	4. Closing of Day 1

Dinner arrived much quicker then Jax anticipated. So there he was sitting at a table little nervous and anxious on how this meeting will go with the stranger who asked to meet him for dinner. Jax has some cooked chicken and mashed potatoes for his dinner of choice for tonight, it reminds him of home and how he misses his family. While reminiscing about his family a familiar face appeared in-front of him. The face of an innocent girl with black pigtails and red ribbons in her hair to hold the pigtails together.

"Hi Jax, what are you doing here Deshi? Looks like you got some food to eat so why aren't you eating it deshi? And what's with the forlorn look on your face, you look sad deshi~"

Jax lets out a very manly yelp as he falls out of his chair. He rubs the back the back of his head trying to soothe the injury caused by one Deshiko Deshi who thought it would be a fun idea to surprise him.

"H-hi Deshiko, how did the rest of your day go after math class, you probably had a much more exciting day then I had, after all I slept through half of the school day so I feel like I lost on this transaction."

"My day was soooooo boring deshi, The best part of the day was talking with you in math and now I get to talk with you at dinner as well, this is a happy time deshi so stop looking so down and glum Deshi."

"Yeah, it is the end of classes for the day so that is a plus, just sucks that I missed out what was basically half a day of school for getting knocked out during P.E class due to a stray dodge ball coming at me full first, hopefully tomorrow I can actually have a full day of school."

"Awwww, I would've visited you in the infirmary if I knew about it Deshi. But know I can create smiles and make you happy Deshi!" She exclaims happily as she sits down next to me with a tray of dumplings and soy sauce for dipping.

As we are sitting around the table talking about our day another tray decides to make itself known to us by being slammed into the table with a feminine but mature voice that invaded our eardrums.

"Hello Jax, I don't think I ever truly introduced myself. My name is Kahlua, it is a pleasure to meet you." she extends her hand.

"No no, the pleasure is all mine Kahlua. And it seems you already know my name so I'm glad I don't have to repeat that line again." Jax shakes her hand as she sits down. Jax lets go of her hand and sees that she has tna skin along with some light blonde hair and deep red eyes, she is also in his English class who he passed notes with very briefly. Her clothes consist of the normal female school uniform which is a teal blazer and a short plaid skirt that goes down to her knees. They start to share pleasantries with each other like asking about how Kahlua's day was and what classes she has to sit throughout most of the day.

"So it appears that I share history with Deshiko and I share English with Jax. I'm happy that I won't be alone during the school days anymore. I was hoping to have more friends but I'm happy with you -" She was cut off by another person sitting down at their table a more energized and sensual voice.

"Hey, you're the guy that hit me while also getting knocked unconscious at the same time, I gotta say boy, you got quite an arm on you, sadly it seems you don't got much of a body that shows your strength, my name is Tamao, what's yours stranger?" She leans down which gives Jax a view of her cleavage while also having her teal hair flow over her shoulders. She has her teal blazer unbuttoned giving view to a purple sports bra and toned stomach with plaid short skirt to finish it off.

Jax looks down to hide the blush that is slowly crawling up onto his face. "M-my name is Jax, n-nice to meet you," He stutters out still trying to process what this girl is doing.

Tamao ponders on the name for a few seconds before a smile creeps on to her face, "Jax huh, how do you feel about swimming?"

Jax's eyes light up at the mention of swimming "I love swimming, one of the few things I enjoy to do besides farming and gardening, and playing with my pet pig," Jax looks at Tamao with a quizzical expression, "why do you ask if I enjoy swimming, there a pool or something?"

"I'm honestly not to sure myself" Tamao lets out an embarrassed giggle. The rest of the table looks on with a sweat drop emotion.

* * *

As the day winds down to a close Jax looks out the window of his dorm room pondering how his first day went writing down his thoughts in a journal he brought. 'I got to meet three new people, the monsters apparently couldn't smell that I was human, so that could be my luck or a lot of farm work covering that up,' He looks out the window and sees a few students roaming around the campus grounds and slowly shaking his head.

'This is certainly not a normal place to be for a normal person such as myself, honestly I still feel like I'm in shock and still just slowly processing everything until I either die or get used to monsters and all that being around me, but with monsters existing does that mean other creatures do as well?' he looks at the potted plant he brought with him to keep him company for his stay here in Yokai Academy.

'It's just gonna be me and you little buddy, the two of us against the world of monsters and high school, goodnight little buddy.' He gives his plant some fresh water, changes into his sleeping clothes, brushes his teeth and head on to bed ready to take on the next day. He had a dreamless but also nightmare less sleep.

* * *

**AN: shorter chapter yes, wanted to get this out before February. Had a hard time trying to get the group down and how they would all act together. Guess I'll learn that as this story goes on**

**Also plan on starting a new story so I don't get burnt out on normal classroom shenanigans and whatever action and comedy I throw into this story. It is going to be a RWBY story of either me going around and whacking people with a cinder block or RWBY characters Pre V1 in a danganronpa setting.**

**Anyway, glad I got this chapter out, character interactions will get better.**

**This is Atom, signing out. See y'all next time.**


End file.
